Fairies Assembly
by adokable dork
Summary: Pretty much Bloom is the adopted great niece of tony, she has the super soldier serum, and was raised as a agent of SHIELD. She never told anyone once she went to Magixs. I adjusted the age. All the winx and specialist are 23 not 16/17. set around the time of season four, or two depending on how you look at it.
1. Chapter 1

Bloom walked away from the rest of the winx and specialist when her phone began to ring while they where hanging out in the Fruity music bar. Coming back a few moments later, "Hey I have to go."

"What Bloom where are you going." asked Stella as everyone looked at her worried.

"That was my mom. Her sister is really sick she asked me to go with her to keep a eye on her. I should only be gone a few day at most."

"Well hurry back." said Sky pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry I will." walking out of the building before climbing into a car, with an egal whos wings are closed, painted on the door before driving away. "I thought I told you to meet me down the street."

"We need you now."

"I left a long time ago Hill."

"We wouldn't have called you if we didn't need you."

"You mean that he needs me. The only reason I came was because he called in Puerto Rico."

"I know you don't have to help but we need you to." reaching behind her seat, "I even brought your old uniform."

"I really hope you have someone to sew me into this."

"Vanessa what are you doing here Bloom said you both where going out of town because your sister was really ill." said Stella as Blooms Step mom walked into the shop the next day.

"Stella I don't have a sister anymore, she died ten years ago."

"Wait so Bloom lied to us." said Flora hearing what was being said. Followed by the other winx and the specialist. "Why would she lie?"

"Maybe something has happened on her home plant."

"No she would have told us that." said Stella looking over at Tecna and Timmy leaning over a computer, "Hey what are you two doing."

"We created this magic software that should show us whats happening to Bloom in real time, if you want we could fire it up and see whats going on."

"Do it. Vanessa do you know why she might lie."

"Not really. When she was younger there was a time in her life where we didn't know much about what was going on but that was years before she even meet you. I need to run. Please let me know if you know whats happening." getting a yes from Stella before walking out the door.

"Its up." said Tecna "It appears shes wearing some kind of uniform and is going down stairs."

"Director would you care to explain why you sent AD Hill to get me. I have been off SHIELDS pay roll for years and I don't have plans to return any time soon."

"Do you remember what you said to me after New Mexico."

"Yes I told you that I don' think we should leave the fate of the world up to Tony Stark and we should use our resources to look into using the tesseract to defend ourselves."

"Well after you went underground I talked to the world security counsel and they aggred with you. For the past three years Doctor Selving has been working with it to create weapons but it is acting up."

"SO why did you call me in."

"A little over a year ago you can to me and told me about what you really are and I think you might be able to tell us what the hell is going on." walking into the room "Wheres agent Barton."

"You mean the Hawk. He up in his Nest."

"I don't under stand. What is Bloom wearing." said Sky.

"Its called a cat suit. It looks like she had to poor herself into it its so tight. How could she be comfortable."

"Don't ask me, I don't . . . Look." pointing to the screen at Lokis suden apperence in the room. Watch as he kill the men shotting at him before using his septor to take control of Barton, Bloom and then Selving, "Why are they helping him."

"Sky I don't think that there doing it of there own choice did you see how they fought agenst him until he used this septer and touched there chest at that point they started to work for him." said Timmy

"So you think that he has taken control of Bloom." said Flora

"I do. I think you should call Faragonda she will want to know whats going on."

"I'm already on it. . . ." said Stella walking away on the phone before coming back a few minutes later with her, "What did I miss."

"Nothing much really just a gun fight in a tounal a car accident and a plane coming down."

"I don't understand how Bloom could be involved in this."

"Because they offered her something that the best doctors in the world cound not." said her mother who had come in without them relising, "When she was younger much younger she was concitered a child prodagy within a month of taking on a new skill or activity she had mastered it. She was in a building when a plane crashed into it."

"Vanessa what happened." asked Stella

"The force of it broke her back and even after seven surgeriys she still had no feeling below that point, the doctors had given her three months to live when he." pointing to Furys image on the screen, "showed up in her hospital room and offered her a chance to heal. It was a seaurm that would cause her body to heal itself at a exponential rate."

"She took the offer." said Sky.

"Yes. There was a condition. That after she would have to help them, but her time was up a year before she even meet Stella."

Eventually Mrs Faragonda spoke up, "Why had she never mention this before. And who are these people."

"The same reason she lied to me and her father she wasn't allowed to tell us or our own protection. The people who she went up agenst are very dangerous as it what she dose."

"Your her mother you coulden't stop her."

"You know Bloom just as well I as do. If you tell her no or she can't do something she runs right for it. Even if I wanted to there was nothing I could do to stop her."

"Wait what do you meen if you wanted to."

"Before the accident there was this light in her eyes. She was happy and loved her life but after it was gone she would put o a brave face but I could see she wasn't just dieing physically but mentally as well. But after she Joined SHEILD the light was back she loved helping people and the people she worked with loved her and looked out for her. I never had any reason to not want her to work there."

They sat around the computer for the rest of the day and part of the next watching her move around a underground room. After three days of watching her they saw the events in Germany they watched Loki fight Captain America. Where she was on the other side of the city, they watched her kill three gaurds before her and Barton stole the iridium. Eventually after Fury idgnoring Her calls he told her he had not heard from Bloom in over a year.

"Hes lieing to you." said Sky

"But we can't prove that."

"There has to be some way to prove it."

"But there isn't."

They only left the room to change and to go on coffee runs and to get food, when she fought Natasha after she had beet Barton they know that there was more to her then she ever told them.

She was out for a majority of Clint and Natashas conversation "No don't do this to yourself Clint this is Loki. This is monsters and majic and nothing we where ever trained for."

"Loki did he get away?"

"Yes. Don't suppose you know where."

"I didn't need to know didn't ask."

"Do me a favor if you two plan to go at it then knock me out again first." said Bloom who was tied down to the bed just like he was.

"Your awake."

"Hey Flower child how you feelin." said Clint referring to his old nick name for her

"I could ask you the same thing bird brain. . . wheres Loki we need to stop him."

"Don't know." said Natasha unlatching the cuffs as Clint handed her a glass of water. "You two need to level out."

"I know but I won't lie I would probably sleep better after I put a arrow throw Loki's eye."

"You can do that only after a go mid evil on his ass."

"Now you both are sounding like yourself."

"But you don't. . . Your a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't. I just . . . I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger, I would like to wipe it out."

"Nat we all got red in our ledger. You, me, Clint. We have red but its in the past we can only move forward. And right now we need to do that to stop this Son of a Bitch from taking over our plant."

"Your gonna fight flower child."

"Damn right I am bird brain." standing up, "The three of us are good and we make one hell of a team, The Black widow, Hawkeye, and the red witch. Now theres more of us we have people to work with."

"Who are we fighting with Tasha?"

"Captain America, Iron man, Thor, and the Hulk."

"Captain America is here. Did Son of Coul ask him to sign his captain America trading card yet."

"Hes dead."

"Coulson is dead."

"Loki killed him."

"Thats the last straw, Loki is going to pay for what he has done."

The winx where able to watch the Battle from the news and there system. It was three days after the battle before Bloom came to the shop with Fury right behind her along with Natasha, "You guys know I was lieing all this time and I'm sorry just let me explain."

"Go right on ahead. But first tell us who these to are." said Sky looking angrier then she had ever seen him. Not the yell and throw things angry the calm and quite kind.

"This is director Nick Fury of SHEILD. And this is agent Natasha Romanov. I brought them here so I would not be breaking protacal by telling you what I'm about to tell you."

"What would happen if you told us without them here."

"I would be concitered a rough agent and the full force of SHIELD would be brought down on me and apon my arrest I would be taken to the fridge for deprogramming of all SHIELD knowledge and protacall."

"That seems a little harsh."

"Its not really. It could be much worse." said Natasha, "Belive me."

"So Bloom start talking."

"It all started when I was eleven, I was touring the petagon with my uncle when 9/11 happened. You remember me telling you about it. Well the lower half of my body was crushed and after many surgeries I was getting worse. Fury came to me and told me about a program that they had been working on for the past almost sixty five years. It was to recreate a serum that turned a short ninty pound asmatic into well . . . you saw Captain America."

"Yes we saw."

"Well they had been trying to recreate it. I was part of a group of people who where going to be injected with it, and we where all of different race, gender, helth. Just to see what would happen. Was the only one to survive the serum."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I spent three days in the medical room screaming in agony. It felt like my skin was on fire but a thousend times worse. I remember hearing a doctor say that I wasn't going to make it. Two days later I walked out of there with my head held high and march right into the directors office. I told him not to try to use the serum again until you prefect it. After that I owed them a debt. i did field work, got hurt, after I analyzed data little stuff. I had just been approved for field work when I was sent to Malibu to get a official statement form Tony Stark. Lets just say that my first assignment back in the field was almost my last."

"What happened?"

"His business partner had ordered him to be killed. But things didn't go as planed. He escaped and the guy tried again. He died thought."

"I have a quick question What dose SHIELD stand for?"

"Stella SHIELD stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Thats a mouth full."

"It is. After a few months and a some close calls I was back working with Coulson. This time thought things where different. I worked with Agent Romanoff a lot. i learned some fighting from her."

"I tough her everything she knows about fighting."

"Its true. I can kill a man with my legs. After another problem with Tony died down we where called to New Mexico. It was the last time I would work with Coulson. One of my last mission with SHIELD. Thor came to earth and his grudge match with his brother leveled a small town. It was my fault that the tesseract brought Loki to earth. After that I told him that we could not relie on the Avengers initiative to protect us. I suggested that we start work with it. I worked for about nine months after that my enemies started to close in. I went off the grid. Thats when I meet Stella. Fond out the truth. After graduation I went back to SHIELD and told the director everything."

"Why did you go in now?"

"They needed me. You need to understand that what I do its not a job its a life. SHIELD was founded after the second world war with the bases being one word protection. Thats a very broad description. And right now they need me."

"Bloom what are you saying."

"The reason I was gone was because I was undergoing an evaluation of a phyciatrist. I have been cleared for active dutie. I am going back to work for SHEILD until further notice."

"This is crazy."

"NO its not. What happened . . . what Loki did to me . . . you don't understand. You have never had someone in your brain pull you out and put something else is. Be unmade. . . I have to go back. . . because of what I did people . . . I need to make things right."

"What are you saying."

"I am saying I'm leaving."

"Why. You don't belong there. You have so much more waiting for you in magics then here."

"You don't understand. You don't know about the things I've seen. The things I've done. . . my code name its the Red Witch. Part of my trianing was to lie to kill and when necessary to seduce."

"Did you ever use your training on us." asked Riven

"The situation called for it I did. Without hesitation and without remorse."

"The situation. Thats what your calling everything we have been through."

"You don't understand you haven't been through what I have. You have never had to make the hard decisions the difficult choices stand on the bomb so the other guy can get away. You have never been shot, never been stabbed. I have." she pulled a knife out of her tight fitting uniform and slised her hand open.

"Bloom what are you doing." said Sky running to stop the bleeding

"No." holding her hand up, "Watch." pointing to the hand already scabed over before it was completely healed, "That is what the serum did. I have to go back because the serum I can go into more dangerous situations. And with my powers I can handle this stuff."

"Where not going to be able to talk you out of it."

"No. but you all nee to know that if you need me I will always be just a phone call away."

"i have a question how many people have that serum in them."

"Doctor Erskins formula was stolen by a man who thought himself to be a god. He injected himself with it but it had some . . . unforeseen side effects. It was perfected and injected into Steve. Over the years people tried to recreate it. Natasha was given a similar serum by the red room. Right now I only know of three living people who ave it but there could be more. There could not be."

"Do you have to leave now."

"Yes." she walked up to Sky and pulled him into a kiss, "I love you. I want to stay but I can't. I've got a mess to clean up." before walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

geektopia

Chapter 2

Chapter Text

It had been almost two whole months scene the last time the winx had heard from Bloom, but they had just seen her fighting, without her powers, on the news just a week before. They couldn't understand why she refused to use her powers unless necessary.

"Is it just me or dose Bloom look really tired?" asked Sky as he watched the video for about the hundredth time that day.

"She dose look exhausted, but we can't do anything. She doesn't what us around. If she did she would be hear now." said Stella with a little to much venom in her voice, not noticing that Bloom had appeared behind her, "I mean its not that hard to pick up the phone and call someone."

"It is when your in a third world country with no phone and bugs bigger then the fairy pets. . . I know I should have called though, two months is a long time to be incommunicado. Just trying to keep these weapons out of the wrong hands." running her hand through her hair, "Look I'm really sorry."

"Sweetie where not mad at you." said Flora walking up to give her a hug. "You look like you haven't slept in a while why don't you lie down."

"I can't. I have to report to duty on the helicarrier in a half hour."

"What!? Bloom your so tired that you can hardly stand and your going back to work." said Sky looking slightly angry.

"Its a debriefing Sky. Just us giving a run down on what happened. It takes a while, but if I'm lucky I can give my official statement and then grab a well earned shower and take a nap. After that I have a few days off."

"Where are you staying?"

"In the avengers tower. Tony is letting me stay there. Rent free, endless supply of hot water, and beds so soft they feel like your sleeping on a cloud. But then there are some downfalls."

"Like what?"

"The two master assassins, the genius billionaire playboy, philanthropic. The super soldier, thats kind of awkward. Then the guy with amazing anger management. And the occasional demi- god. Not to mention that JARVIS knows all."

"Who is JARVIS?"

"Tonys AI. Hes nice but its weird how he records everything that happens in the tower and the area surrounding it. He is in every room. And by every room I mean every room."

"Hes in the bathroom."

"Yes."

"The closet."

"Yes. He is everywhere. Its good and bad. If I need to talk to Tony right away I can know where he is and go there instead of wondering all over looking for him. But it also means Tony can easily find me."

"Who is Tony?" asked Sky looking worried.

"You will meet him. Thats why I came here to talk to you. You seen Saturday is a big holiday on earth."

"The forth of July. We heard about it from Roxy." said Stella

"Thats right. Tony is having a bar-b-que on the roof of the tower. Its the avengers, Son of Cole who is not really dead apparently. Director Fury, AD Hill. For the most part good company. He said I could bring you guys in."

"Are you sure."

"Totally it will be fun. There will be food and drinks and well have the best view of the fire works, theres no better place on the fourth then New york and Tony Building has the best view. So what do you say? I promise that Pepper will keep Tony under control."

Sky took a minute to look around at the Specialist before finally giving an answer, "Alright where in." barely finishing before Bloom threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Where did that come from?"

"I've gotten back into some bad old habits." Looking to the winx, "What about you girls?"

"Where in."

"Good," she said as her phone started to play 'shot to thrill,' answering it, "Anthony Stark if I told you once I've told you a million times you can not have JARVIS hack my phone and change my ring tone . . . . I don't care if its funny . . . . well theres the pot calling the kettle black . . . . tell my favorite spangly hero to get his underwear out of a knot I'll be there in a minute . . . . yes they agreed . . . no it can't be a nudest themed party . . . . good bye Tony."

"So who was that?" asked Stella

"Tony. Hes unique. I have to run before our fearless leader gives himself a panic attack." she quickly hugged them all before leaving.

"Who wants to spy on her." asked Stella once she was gone, they all rushed over to the computer just in time to see her walk into the conference room,

"Yo Stark, Spangled, Banner."

"Where the hell where you." he practically yell as Natasha and Clint followed her into the conference room.

"That is non of your concern Rogers."

"I'm the team leader here, it is my concern."

"I had a half hour before the debriefing started so I transported myself to have a quick visit with my friends. No big deal."

"It is a big deal. Your the one who broke protocol. No fraternizing with non SHIELD agents before the debriefing has been completed.

"I was not fraternizing, I went said a quick hello, apologized to them, invited them to a small party. Gave them a hug and left. Thats it end of story. Now can we please get on with this I want a real meal and a hot shower."

"This is not over. Your the one who broke protocol."

"I broke protocol, Tony had phone sex with Pepper. Clint and Natasha had sex in a supply closet. I don't want to know what Bruce did. And where do you get off yelling at me for breaking protocol. The only reason your even here is because you disobeying a direct order from a superior officer, broke protocol and went off on a solo mission into enemy territory. And if that wasn't enough you then failed to radio back. So you have no right to yell at me for breaking protocol. Just face it Rogers ever single thing special about you came from a bottle, before it you where nothing. At least before the serum I was able to take care of myself." Crossing her arms over her chest to say, make another move I dare you.

Just then AD Hill cleared her throat, "Lets get this over with you all seem a little on edge."

"Wow that was intense." said Sky as they watched the two fight, "I don't think they like each other to much."

"Don't sound so happy Sky. Theres some obvious tension there." said Brandon as they all walked away from the screen because the fairy pets had done something,

"It obvious that they don't get along because he was such a tacky costume. And Blooms outfit is amazing." said Stella

"I don't think that true." said Heliua

"Hes right Stell. Bloom and this guy who she called Captain spangles are both clear leaders. There butting head because there both used to being in charge." said Flora.

"No then why dose she get along with Sky so well. Hes a born leader too." pointed out Brandon.

"Me and Bloom our both leaders, she leads the Winx, me the Specialist. When we work together I know she has good instincts so I let her lead, and she lets me lead because she knows I have good instincts."

"You both have learned how to be in sync with each other." said Brandon, "You both needed to learn to be together."

"Maybe it will just take time for those to to learn to work together." after about three hours they went back to the computer. They saw that Bloom was showered and heading into an apartment.

As Steve walked out of the shower he headed to his bedroom still wrapped in a towel, as he was heading in there he noticed Bloom sitting on a bar stool in his kitchen, "Don't you know how to knock."

"I know how I just chose not to."

"Why are you here?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I came here to apologize to you." getting his attention, "I'm sorry I shouldn't of snapped at you like that. And I shouldn't have thrown that stuff back at you, it was stupid and wrong, and it was childish of me."

it took a moment for Steve to regain his composer, "Thank you. But it wasn't just you. I know that you haven't seen the people you care about in a while, I should have trusted you to be professional. You have been working for SHIELD longer then any of the avengers. I should have trusted you as a member of the team, and for that I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. So are we good?"

"Yes where good."

"Normally I would hug you but I think you should put on pants for that." said Bloom giving him a quick smirk.

"Stay here I'll be right back." he said heading into his bedroom closing the door behind him before joining Bloom a few minutes later. He noticed that she was on the phone,

"I promise I will call you later . . . I will . . . . I love you too . . . . bye." looking up at him, "That was my mom, well step mom."

"Don't know who your real parents are?" heading into the kitchen, "You want a drink?"

"No I'm good. But the way I see it they are my real parents but so are my biological parents, who I also need to call tonight or they'll get worried."

"I need to ask, I know you have magical powers so why don't you use them more often in the field, and how are you so close to your biological parents if they gave you up."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to ask questions above your pay grade."

"If I didn't ask questions above my pay grade I wouldn't be asking any questions at all."

"Good point, so the story is pretty simple. When I was only a few weeks old my home planet called Domino was attacked by the three ansetrial witches, the mistresses of darkness. They where searching for a great power that created the magical dimension called the dragon fire. My sister Daphne was the guardian of the power, but as my planet began to fall she knew that she had to protect me. With the last of her powers she put the dragon fire in me and sent me to earth."

"She died trying to protect you."

"Yes. My sister was a extremely powerful fairy. She was the keeper of the flame, the nymph of sirenix, and one of the twelve nymphs of magic. The keepers of order in the magical dimension. To fight the witches was the company of light, it consisted of my parents, Ms. Farigonda, Ms. Griselda, a master swords smith, hoggen, salidon, and my sister formed the company of light. During the final battle my sister was dead, and sent me to earth while my parents fought."

"What about the others."

"Earlier in the battle they where knocked out. My parents banished the wizard Baltor to the omega dimension. And they fought the witches. In the final moments my mother was put inside my fathers sword and my father turned to stone. They the witches and all the people of my planet where sent to the realm of darkness. Its like hell. After us winx graduated we went there in search of my parents. We all nearly died, but in a final act of courage my boyfriend, Sky, took my fathers sword and ended the fight. Destroyed the realm and brought back the people of my planet. They all had been . . I guess you could say they where like you. They where in a suspended state. But life came back to my planet." she said frowning.

"Thats good right."

"Yes it is. But because my planet is back and alive that means that one day I will be the crowned Princess of Domino."

"Wouldn't that be concitered a good thing."

"Yes and no. you see Sky is the crowned Prince of Eraklon. The only child just like me. We would never be able to get married and be together. Plus I don't want to be queen one day."

"Why I thought thats what every girl wanted to be."

"No its not. I've had more manors and edikit and how to be a proper princess drilled into my head over the past year then most of America gets in a lifetime, plus theres a million and a half ways I could insult someone without knowing it. Theres a kingdom where touching your hair is like . . . flipping someone off. Every future king and queen of the other planets have been drilled on that stuff there entire lives, I was drilled on being a spy, a assassin. It feels more right for me to put on that catsuit then it dose for me to put on a ball gown. It makes me feel like I'm wearing a disguise. That is why I fight without magic if I can help it. It feels right."

"I understand where your coming from."

"You do?"

"I'm twenty five. Twenty three and a half of those years I spent as a ninety pound asthmatic that couldn't run from my bedroom to the door and back without having a asama attack. And now I'm two hundred and twenty pounds of pure muscle. Sometimes I don't feel like this is my real body. I feel like I am a disguise."

"You do get it. Not many people understand."

"Did you try talking to someone about it."

"all my friends where raised to be good fairy to one day protect the magical dimension and thats what they do. No one I've ever meet besides you understands."

"If you ever need to talk to someone I'll be here for you."

"Thanks. If you ever need someone to talk to you can come to me."

"Why would I need to talk to someone?" he asked getting smacked on the back of the head, "Ow that hurt. Why did you hit me."

"Quit being such a guy. I can read people just as easily as Tony can read blueprints. I can see it in your eyes. Your in pain, you spent seventy years in a block of ice, by the time you where found pretty much everyone you knew was dead. And the ones that aren't probably aren't as lucid as they used to be. You lost a lot Steve."

"I'm handling it." he said getting another smack. "Quit that." rubbing his head.

"No. I read your file. Less then a week before you crashed that plane into the ice you watched your best friend fall to his death. I read the transcripts from your radio call, you had your entire life in front of you. Once the war was over you more then likely would have settled down with Agent Carter, and had a normal life. But now your fighting alien gods with two master assassins the son of one of your friends who flys around in a metal suit, a demi god, a six foot rage beast and a fairy. Dude you where only out of the ice and awake for thirteen days before getting dragged into this freak show."

"I wouldn't call this a freak show."

"Don't lie to me Steve I'll slap you again. And this time it will hurt."

"Alright it is a little crazy."

"A little? should I go down the list again. And this time I'll add the fantastic four."

"Don't even mention those guys to me. Especially Johnny Storm. Ever sense someone set up that tumbler on how much alike we look, I just . . . its crazy."

"Sorry that was me." he then looked at her with anger and confusion in his eyes, "What you pissed me off. FYI I was also the one who set up the one on Tony and Sherlock."

"Are you sure your not an evil genius. Jarvis can't even figure out who set that up."

"I am evil when I want to be but I am nowhere near a genius, I just have magic on my side. And it helps that one of my closest friends is the fairy of technology."

"Is there a fairy for everything."

"Sort of, I'm the fairy of the dragon flame, Stella is the fairy of the sun and moon, Flora is the fairy of nature, Musa is the fairy of music, Aisha is the fairy of waves, Tecna is the fairy of technology, and our friend Roxy is the fairy of animals. So theres a pretty wide variety of fairys. Our powers our from our home planets."

"It sounds strange."

"It gets stranger. Everything I've seen while in the magical dimension, talking trees, lady bugs you can ride, reverse waterfalls, shadow demons. Theres more then you could imagine." she said

'Agent Bloom there is someone in the lobby requesting to speck with you.' said JARVIS.

"Who is it J man."

'They claim to be your parents.'

"don't tell them I'm coming. Sorry Rogers have to run." she said walking out of his room, "You feel like sparring later."

"If your not to tired."

"Ha. See you in the gym. Lets say three hours. JARVIS will tells you if I need a rain check."

"Alright see you later."

They watched in shock at Blooms conversation with Steve. Not able to understand how she could go from saying such horrible things to him to apologize so kindly to him,

"I am gonna be reel annoyed if she fall for him." said Sky.

"If she falls for him she'd be upgrading."

"Thanks Riven, I really needed to hear that."

"Any time."

"Will you boys be quite I want to see this" said Stella staring at the screen

As she road the elevator down to the lobby she wondered if her parents where really there, and which parents it was. As she exited the Elevator she saw that it was her birth parents, quickly climbing back into the elevator she road it up to the common floor where Natasha was sitting reading a book.

"Nat I need a favor."

"What is it." she asked cocking her eyebrow,

"My parents are down in the lobby. I want you to go down there and get them. I really don't want to be in a elevator with them."

"So you want me to deal with your parents."

"Not deal so much as keep me from being stuck in a elevator with them. At least if they come up here I can make a strategic retreat, but in there I can't."

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me." getting an eye roll, "Because I'm your favorite avenger," another eye roll, "Because you can borrow anything in my closet."

"Keep trying."

"Because if you don't I will put a rat in your room while your sleeping." she said catching a brief glimpse of panic,

"Alright I'll do it." shes said standing up and climbing into the elevator.

After she left Bloom walked into the kitchen poured herself a glass of scotch and downed in in a quick gulp.

"I thought fairys where of pure mind and body. Didn't take you for a drinker."

"One that is a stereotype. Two my mom and dad are coming up and I think I'm in for a lecture."

"So what."

"My parents are king and queen of a entire planet."

"So wait your a princess!?"

"What didn't think a princess could kick some ass." she says as the elevator dings, "Mom, Dad." walking over to them, "What are you doing here?"

"You need to come home." said her father

"This is not how a princess should behave." said her mother

"You need to learn your responsibilitys. You should not be on Earth running around with a group of freaks."

"They are not freaks. These people might be isolated and unique and a little unbalanced but they are not freaks." she says as Steve and Barton walk in.

"We have been keeping an eye on you. We know that these people are freaks."

"They are not freaks. I have never meet such simple people who work so hard to do whats right."

"Simple, ha. They are not simple."

"Bruce was just a smart guy when a lab accident caused him to become the hulk. Steve was just a brave little kid until doctor Erskins gave him the serum. Clint was just a circus performer before being recruited by SHEILD. Very simple."

"What about the others. Thor, the agent Romanoff you sent. And that guy." pointing at Tony.

"Thor chosen to fight to help us. Tony was captured by horrible evil people and he built using scraps a suit to protect him as he escaped. And Natasha is one of the bravest women I have ever meet. I truly admire her. She and Clint have taught me almost everything I know."

"They are bad influences on you."

"Everything they taught me I asked them to. I wanted to be cleared for field work. So I asked Nat to teach me. It had only been three weeks sense Clint made the different call and brought her in. No one trusted her but Clint. I trusted him so I decided I could trust her."

"She walked up to me in the cafeteria one day and sat down across from me. Asked me to teach her to fight like I do. I won't lie I was shocked, but once I saw she was serious I told her plain out that I would show her no mercy for failure."

"I scoffed at that and replied 'mercy if for the weak. I would find my respect for you gravely misplaced if you granted me such a . . . dishonor.' I don't think I have ever seen someone so happy to be on the receiving end of my snark."

"Bloom do you hear yourself." cried her Mother, "This is no way for a fairy to be."

"This is the life I was raised in. I know that if things hadn't happened like they did I would have been raised to be a proper princess, but I wasn't. Instead when I was young I was crushed under concrete for days. I had a poison spreading through my body and by the time they knew it was too late. I was given a chance to live and I took it."

"This is all our faults."

"No its not. You did what you could. You did what you had to do. You made the sacrifice play. Just like we all have."

"What have they done."

"Steve crashed a plane into the ice so that hundreds of bombs wouldn't destroy peoples lifes. Tony flew a nuke into a worm hole believing it was a one way trip. Bruce unleashed the hulk to fight the aliens not knowing if he could control it or not, Nat took five rounds to the chest to stop a group of five year olds from having to go threw what she did growing up, Clint has dedicated his life to helping save innocent people. Thor was willing to die so the destroyer wouldn't kill insistent people."

taking a second to compose herself, "They all joined together to help insistent people. This is crazy and dysfunctional but it works. It shouldn't work but it dose."

"What about you."

"I am not a hero like them. I am only a girl trying to save the world. Its my mission. Its a wonderful life. Working for SHIELD is one decision I will never regret. Yes I have seen my fair share of violence. And maybe I know to much and should just leave. Get out while I have the chance. But I could never do that."

"Why did you trust her so easily." asked her mother pointing to Natasha.

"I never should have. I asked her to help me because I wanted to go back into field work. After a . . . incident they decided that I needed to be better then I was."

"What happened."

"I made a enemy of the red room. It was the place that turned Nat into a killer. They wanted me dead so they sent people after me. They didn't come back. So they sent the best of the best. They sent the Black Widow, and the ghost known as the winter solider."

"Shes the black widow?" asked her father

"Yes. I fought hard but in the end they won. I would be dead if it wasn't for the serum. After breaking my arm leg and nearly strangling me to death. They both emptied there magazines into me. Right in the gut and chest. I was found only a minute or so after they left. It was only two miles to the hospital but by the time I got there I was already healing myself."

"How is that possible?"

"Its something that I don't even understand. When the serum was created and perfected I was the first and only test subject." said Steve, "It was designed to push the body the the peck of human perfection."

"No one is exactly sure of everything it dose." said Natasha

"And with each new variety of it we find different reading and outcomes." explained Bloom, "I don't know what the serum in me will do it might be better or worse then the one in Steve. And the same thing with Nat."

"Wait all three of you have it."

"Yes. Steve got is in 1943, I got it in 2002, and where not excictly sure when Nat got it. All we know is the red room sad at the time she was twenty one. But she could have been younger of older."

"So you two," pointing at the girls, "Got the serum recently."

"No Bloom got hers recently. I got mine in what was around maybe 1955. give or take a few years."

"The serum in her case slowed down the aging processes. She was twenty one and her body is saying that shes maybe twenty six, twenty seven. We don't know."

"Wait so you don't know what will happen to you. None of you know what you let people pump into your bodies. You don't know what it will do to you."

"When I agreed to be apart of project rebirth I was almost a foot shorter and only 90 pounds dripping wet. I could not run or do much of anything. When I was chosen to be the first to test it I felt like I had to say yes. I know it was a gamble. The only reason I was even chosen was because of who I was on the inside."

"When I was injected with the serum I was told it was my reward. I had been in the red room sense I was about four. I was the best. Was chosen to be special trained by the best because I showed potential. I had proven my loyalty to The red Room, to the soviet union. So I was given it. I knew that over half the girls given the serum died before it could take full effect. But I agreed because in the red room you took all the pain they dealt you, you smiled and said thank you. It was a red badge of courage."

"I took the serum because I was a cowered. I knew I was dieing, I knew there was nothing I could do about it. So I took the serum to hopefully live. I was afraid."

"Alright we'll let you stay on earth for the time being." said her father before they left.

She stood there for a moments not moving until she felt someone come up behind her and give her a hug. Tuning around she saw that it was Tony, "Who would have thought. Tony Stark has a soft side."

"I only hugged you because you where crying."

Whipping the tears from her face she leaned in and whispered, "I love you too Unca Tony."

"Did you just call him Uncle Tony?" said Steve.

"Yes. He is my Unca Tony." looking around at all the shocked faces, "None of you guys knew that he was family. Wow you can keep secrets from SHEILD."

"How the fuck are you related. Did Tony have some kind of interdenominational affair with your mom or something." said Clint

"Well where not genetically where not related. You see his father Howard had a one night stand with my grandmother Lorraine."

"Why do I know that name."

"She was a W.A.K in world war two. A Private. Worked with the SSR." looking at him, "What is wrong with you cap."

"Private Lorraine. Blond."

"Yes."

"A secretary."

"Yes?"

"My god my first kiss was with your grandmother."

"Holy Thor. I thought she was just crazy when she told me she made out with Captain America. This is rich . . . wait my grandmother was your FIRST kiss. Holy Thor, Loki, Fury, Odin, God, this is rich."

"Did you say fury in a list of gods?" asked Bruce

"Yes I did. I'm still not convinced that there isn't something super natural going on with that guy."

"Go back to Tony being your Uncle."

"Well one night stand. It was VJ day . . . shut up Anthony . . . they had a little to much to drink, one thing lead to another, nine months later out pooped a baby girl."

"Wait if Howard made a girl then how is Lorraine your grandmother?"

"Well technically great grandmother. My dads mom got pregnant at sixteen and died in child birth. She had my father. Her mom raised him. So yep."

"Wait. The first person to suggest work with the tesseract was you." pointed out Barton, "If your Uncle was in the avengers initiative then why be ageist it?"

Looking at the anger on Steves face she took a deep breath, "After New Mexico I saw what happened. I told Fury that I didn't think that we should rest the fate of the world on Tony Stark. The destroyer was big and bad. If you saw the list you would understand why I was not happy with the initiative. I mean it was Iron man, Black widow, the fantastic four, and spiderman. The plan was cheap and sloppy. I knew that it could be better but the WSC said no to many more qualified people. I knew after New York that we could trust the Hulk, I knew we could Trust Tony. And it was around the time you where being found," looking at Steve, "But they said no. So I came up with what I thought would be a better plan. It wasn't but it made the Avengers a real team."

"Your the reason that Fury was using the tesseract?" said Steve the hurt and anger written on his face, "Didn't you know what HYDRA did with it. Didn't you know what that thing was capable of."

"I was aware of all that. But I thought it was like anything. The serum put it in the wrong hands bad things happened, put in the right hands good came from it. I thought that we could control it, I will be the first to admit I was wrong."

"At least you admit what you did was wrong. Howard should have left it in the ocean."

"No he should not have."

"What!?"

"If we left it in the ocean then Thor only knows who or what would have found it. We could have had a much bigger problem on our hands. The Problem could have been much much sooner. I know that we should have not messed with it but I think it was the right thing to remove it from the ocean."

"Your very mature for your age." said Bruce

"Had to be."

"Did anyone know that he is your uncle." asked Barton, "I didn't. Did you." he asked pointing to Natasha.

Looking over there shoulders at Steve quietly sneaking out of the room, "I knew, as did he, Pepper, Rhodey, Coulson, found out when we went there after he was held captive in that cave. I don't know if Nat knew. Did you know?"

"I had my suspensions. But I was not sure. He had a few pictures in his house of you with him, I thought there was some relation and the little girl in the pictures looked a bit like you."

"I love my Unca Tony. Right after the accident he took care of all the medical bills from the surgerys. He came to visit, snuck in and spent time with me."

"I always loved spending time with you." patting her on the shoulder, "If it wasn't for your help it would have taken longer to make JARVIS."

"You helped make JARVIS?" asked Barton

"I helped a bit. At the time I was into software coding. It was summer. Tony needed some help I wanted to practice writing code. And apparently hacking China was wrong." rolling her eyes, "But that is what got me on SHEILDS radar in the first place. So . . ."

"So is everyone in Tony family a super genius?" asked Barton

"No just the three generations of Starks and me."

"Wait Three?"

"Howard father was a very smart man too." rolling her eyes, "Now if you have no further questions I need to go." walking off before anyone could say anything else.

"Wow her parents where not happy." said Sky

"At least they stood up and helped her. I would hate for Bloom to be forced to go back to Domino if she didn't want to. Thought that Steve sure seemed angry with her." said Flora

"I think theres some history between them. I mean theres a lot of tension between the two of them."

"I can't believe that he is related to Bloom." said Riven pointing to Tony, "I mean he makes me look like a nice guy. And shes so close to him."

"She grew up knowing him. Its like me and Diaspro I know her and she will probably always be around me."

"Now she might want to be careful about trying to break you two up. I mean look whose shes around now. That Natasha is tough. And her and Bloom are close." laughed Brandon

"I can't believe the story of Bloom getting her to train her. I mean 'mercy if for the weak. I would find my respect for you gravely misplaced if you granted me such a dishonor.' that doesn't sound like the bloom I know at all." Sky sighed, "Look shes leaving the group."

"I wonder if shes going to get a shower."

"Shut up Riven." said Musa slapping him


	3. Chapter 3

She took the elevator up the the penthouse where JARVIS said Steve had went. It took only a moment to see him looking out over the city.

"Penny for your thought."

"My thoughts are worth more then a penny."

"A dollar then. But thats as high as I'll go." looking at him, "I'm sorry. I know now that using the tesseract was a bad idea."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Really cause you could have fooled me."

"No its just hearing you talk . . . I would have done anything for your life when I was young."

"Dud you are young. My life is not that great. It might seem that way but its not. I get in fights with my parents. . . both sets of them. . . I get mad. I cry. Just last year I had to deal with my boyfriends ex fiancee taking control of his mind and forcing him to call me a witch and attack me and our friends, I will say that was a very . . . memorable date."

He gave a soft laugh, "No. having both your parents around. Having a large group of friends to turn to, I would have loved that. Plus you could run and not be sick all the time. I wished I had when I was growing up. My dad died before I was born. A single mom trying to raise her very sick son during the great depression worked a lot of long hours."

"I am lucky in that department. I grew up with parents that supported me whenever I changed my interest. It was pretty often. And when I was younger I didn't have many friends. I had only one and I last talked to her maybe six months after the serum. The Winx, the guys there all pretty new to me. I live with most of them, the first time I meet the guys two ogres attacked my house. Steve look at all the people watching your back now. You not alone, you will never be alone."

"Are you serious? That seems like one of the most crazy things I have ever heard. . . Then again I fought a guy with no face who had a mystic cube from the gods, survived seventy years in ice, fought a god, fought Aliens with another god, a six foot green rage monster two assassins, the son of a friend of mine and a fairy. . . I must have a high tolerance for weird."

"Not the weirdest I've seen. Try fighting an army made out of all the decay over the past ten thousand years. Knock one down two more came up. That was scary."

"Sounds like HYDRA. Cut off one head two more will take its place. . . why didn't you use your powers?"

"I thought those witches stole my powers. They wanted to take over the magical dimension. Take control of every planet. Even earth. It would have been very bad. We had to team up with people that under normal circumstances we would have been fighting. It was a different."

"Sounds like it. When I was fighting HYDRA I knew who the enemy was. I knew that my trust could only cover me the Howling Commandos, and the people in the SSR. After that the people I trusted where few at best."

"Trust has never been easy for me. I trust the Winx, the specialist, you and the other Avengers, I kind of trust Fury, parents, both sets, Nana Peggy . . ."

"Nana Peggy?"

"Yeah. My Great grandfather Howards friend from the war. She was the first director of SHEILD. She said I could trust them thats why I went along with the serum."

"Was her name Margret Carter?"

"Yeah, everyone called her Peggy though. Except Howard, he called her Pegs. Why did you know her?"

"During the war I fell in love with her. . . shes probably dead by now. I remember that last base I was in that car with her and Corneal Philips chasing down that plane and she just pulled me down for a quick kiss. I looked at Philips and he said, 'I'm not kissin you.' that was the last time I saw her."

"Shes not dead." he looked at her wide eyed, "Shes living in a retirement home in DC right now, I go an see her when I can. Shes hasn't changed that much. Loving retirement."

"I can't see her ever slowing down."

"She wasn't given much choice in the matter. She worked and ran SHEILD until the eighties, she didn't slow down until a encounter with everyones favorite Russian assassin nearly killed her. She got hurt pretty bad. But Nat didn't walk away without her fair share of injuries."

"Nat went after Peggy." the shock and concern written on his face.

"She was still under the red rooms control at the time. They saw her as a threat just like they saw me as one. But she didn't die. After that they kept her mostly in country. Didn't see much action after. She handed the reins to a few agents, but non stuck. She had hand picked Fury. Thats why I trust him. After he took over she was mostly keeping a eye on Howard."

"Someone needed to. He never was one to do the smart stuff. Test his inventions before using them. Peggy was the only one during the war that could get him to do that."

"He never changed. After Howard died she went on a vacation to evaluate her life. Decided it was time to retire. She traveled and just settled into her age."

"What do you mean settled into her age?"

"Lets just say that the year before she retired she would have been kicking my butt even with me in the prime of my life."

"Do you know what she did the first time I saw her."

"No what?" looking at the grin on his face.

"It was the first day at basic training for the SSR. The recruits that where being concitered for the serum where all lined up when she walked up. Gave a little speech then some loud mouth in line said to her, 'Whats with the accent Queen Victoria. Thought I was signing up for the US army.' she asked him for his name and told him to put his fight foot forward."

"My god please tell me she socked him."

"Yes Ma'am she did. Got him right in the jaw. Knocked him clean to the ground and thats when Corneal Philips walked up and said 'I see your breaking in the candidates thats good.' looked over at the guy still laying on the ground, 'get your ass up out of that dirt and stand at attention until someone comes and tells you what to do.' I started to like her from the moment I saw she was not only pretty but tough."

"So your type is pretty girls who are tough. I'll make a note of that."

"Your not going to try and set me up with someone are you?"

"What I need to help a ninety three year old virgin get layed."

"In only twenty five." he said turning to walk away, "And I'm damn well not a virgin." he said causing her to run after him.

"Nana Peggy? I didn't know about her." said Stella

"I did." said Sky as they all turned and looked at him, "We where on a date once and she called Bloom. She looked at me and said 'Normal I wouldn't dream of answering a call on a date but its my Nana Peggy and I need to talk to her while she still lucid.' talked on the phone with her for about ten minutes. When she came and sat back down she was crying."

"Why did the old broad upset her." said Riven getting slapped by Musa

"No her mind is slowly slipping away. Bloom told me that some days shes perfectly normal and doesn't have any problems, but others she thinks shes back in high school, or doesn't remember really anything at all. Bloom told me that she was a huge part of her life growing up."

"Was she close to her."

"Very. Bloom when and talked to her after the whole Diaspro taking over my mind thing. After that she took me to meet her Nana. She might be old but she is very intimidating. She gave me as Bloom called it, the shovel talk, and it worked. Scared the heck out of me."

"What just happened." said Tecna noticing Bloom running after Steve.

she caught up with him at the elevator, "What the fuck was that?"

"Well technically I am only twenty five."

"Not that the you . . . showing a girl stars and strips." getting a questioning look from Steve, "A guy then . . . wow didn't know you swung that way Rogers . . . then again I heard how close you where to your friend so . . . did you two jerk off together?" she asked getting shot a look that said 'what the hell is wrong with you' better then any words could say.

Looking closely at him trying to figure out how much more he could take. . . a lot more, she thought getting an evil grin, "So I have to ask was he cut . . . are you cut. . . not gonna answer so I will assume thats a no. . . I can just picture it now." she said climbing onto the elevator with him. "So I know he was a sniper. And they have big guns . . . so I have to ask was his real gun in his pants and his rifle was only a distraction. I mean that would say something about length but what about the width. Just ball park for me. He was bigger then a soda can right." she said as the doors open to all the avengers standing there waiting for them.

"Oh my god, what the fuck is wrong with you. Jesus Christ you are more annoying then both Starks together."

Punching the air, "YES!" looking at the group, "You all owe me fifty dollars."

"What just happened?"

"My little niece beat each of us fifty bucks that she could get you to swear by the end of the day."

"Don't worry Steve I'll split the profits with you. Its the least I can do since I beat on you having a dirty mouth." she said as she counted the money before looking up at him, "What I didn't break any rules on the beat. Or are you just upset that the poor wholesome American golden boy just said his first curse word to a lady."

"That was not my first curse word. And I want to know where those stereotypes about me came from. I curse I drink and yes I have had sex before."

"With who."

"I don't know who. It was my nineteenth birthday and Bucky found and girl and got me to have sex with her."

"Thank you. So that was pre serum. What about post."

"No. there was no one."

"Really." raising her eye brow at that, "You spent a year on tour with thirty women and you did nothing with them. Are you sure there was nothing going on between you and Barnes."

"Read my lips. There. Was. Nothing. Going. On. Between. Me. And. Bucky."

"Alright I believe you. FYI I already knew that."

"Then what was all that about."

"What can I say. Its to much fun to watch you squirm and get all red faced and fluster. I can be mean. Sue me. But first answer my question why no. . . you know while you where on tour?"

"Most of them had boyfriends or husbands who where over seas fighting. And some I did help get off. I only used my mouth or fingers. Some would rub themselves off on my leg." he said with a shrug, "I didn't know there where so many ways for girls to get off without a . . ."

"Hot dog."

"Yes . . . a hot dog . . . involved." he said as the elevator dinged again turning around he saw a older version of the Peggy he remembered in a wheel chair being pushed by a young lady in nurses scrubs.

"Nana!?" exclaim Bloom pushing past him to give the old woman a hug, "What happened? Why are you in a wheel chair?"

"Oh I was walking my cain slipped from my hands and I fell. I didn't break my hip just got hurt pretty bed. Have to stay in this for a week."

"Aunt Peggy your here early. I wasn't expecting you to get here until tomorrow." said Tony coming up to hug her.

"Hello Anthony, yes I came a day early. I know you weren't expecting me until the third, but I came early because ever since you became a hero I don't get to see you as often. And I haven't seen Bloom in almost two months." looking up at the crowed around her, "My god Steve. Steve your alive. You came back."

"Nana no one told you. A few weeks ago they found Steve. We defrosted him and me and Unca Tony fought along side him during the battle of New York."

"I heard there was a man there dressed as Captain America but I thought it was some imposter. I thought it wasn't you. Why didn't anyone tell me they found you?"

"Nana you know Fury. He never seam to tell the whole truth. The only reason I trust him as much as I do is because your the one who trained him. I know he learned from the best, and thats why hes so sneaky."

Steve walked up to Peggy and nealt down beside her wheel chair. "Of course I came back. I couldn't leave my best girl. Not when she still owes me a dance." he then looked at the wheel chair then back up at her, "We should probably wait until the doctors say you can stand up again." getting a laugh from her.

"Alright. A week from last Friday. Right here, eight' o clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late this time."

"I promise I will be early." he said to hear a sniffle. Looking up he saw that it was Tony who was crying. He looked around and saw all the avengers watching closely with tears in there eyes as well.

Slapping his arms, "Steve where are your manners." said Bloom pointing to the rest of the group,

"Oh right. . . Peggy this is Clint Barton."

"We've meet. Its good to see you again."

"This is Doctor Bruce Banner."

"Its lovely to meet you."

"This is Virginia Pepper Potts."

"We haven't meet but Anthony specks fondly and very highly of you."

"And this is Natasha Romanoff."

"I remember you. The red room sent you to kill me."

"Nana. The red room sent her to kill me too. But less then a year later Clint caught her and brought her back to SHEILD where she started to work for the good guys. I trust her. If I didn't then I would never have dreamed of getting her to teach me to fight."

Looking slightly worried, "You had the Black Widow teach you how to fight."

"Yes Nana. She had given up willingly so I figured why not. Plus she gave us everything she knew a bout how the red room runs."

"Don't worry Agent Carter I would never try and kill Bloom . . . Tony is another story though."

"Not many people don't want to kill Anthony." looking up at him, "Sorry dear but you can be bloody ass."

"Some might call that charm."

"I have to agree with Nana. I love you Unca Tony but lets face it you gots some real issues. And you have done some very stupid things over the past few years."

"Name three stupid things I've done over the past five years."

Crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip, "You flew into a legal no fly zone in a prototype of your suit without anyone in the military knowing about it, you had Pepper blow the arc reactor while you where still on the roof, You announced you where iron man live on international T.V. When you found out about the Platinum poisoning you keep the reactor in your chest, you started to give away your stuff, pissed off a senator on national T.V. Repeatedly called yourself a nuclear deterrent. Pissed of Nat. Pissed off Fury. Pissed off Pepper. Raced in Monaco. Told a guy who just tried to kill you how to do it better next time. Tried to cook for Pepper. Got into a robot fight with Rhodey, Gave me power of attorney, bought Pepper strawberries, fought a army of Hammeroids. Pissed off said senator again. You built a new element in your basement. Put it in your chest before you knew what it would do."

"I said three things. You should work on your listening skills."

"Are you denying you did these things."

"No."

"Smart as a whip. Just like I was back in my younger years." said Peggy, "Now dear tell me whats with all the money in your hand and what was with the conversation on Hot dogs?"

"Peggy I can answer that." said Steve, "Bloom is evil."

"And don't you forget it spangles." looking at Nana, "I made Steve cuss like a sailor."

"What did you do?"

"JARVIS."

"Yes Bloom." said the British voice coming from nowhere.

"Play back the audio of my conversation with Steve, start from when I said ' My god please tell me she socked him' until Nana arrived up here in the elevator.

"Yes Bloom." starting a recording of there conversation.

After the recording ended, "I see you still remember the tricks I taught you growing up. Nice job on that. I also noticed some of Anthony's text book narcissism in there."

"You taught her how to do that." said Steve in shock.

"Of course. I didn't think she would ever use it on you but yes I did."

"Nana Peggy is the coolest. Instead of presents I got skills that I used to get what I wanted from people. It has served me well the past couple of years."

"I always preferred gifts to life lessons." said Tony.

"What ever. Steve I'll let you catch up with Peggy. We can spar tomorrow."

"You feel up to sparing today." asked Clint.

"Your nest or mine." she asked before following him after giving Peggy a hug.

"So that's her Nana Peggy?" said Riven

"Don't underestimate her. She is tough."

"What do you know about her Sky?" asked Stella

"Only what Bloom told me. She said she grew up in England and went to school there. When war broke out she joined the SSR. Went on a few missions and fought in combat a few times. At that time it wasn't normally allowed but she was an exception. Lost the love of her life during the war. When it was over she got a job in a mens only career and fought her way to the top. She never married and never settled down until around the time that Bloom was adopted by her Earth Parents."

"She apparently taught Bloom some things."

"I wonder what Bloom meant by your nest or mine."

"I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

She was on a mat in the gym stretching when Clint walked in wearing a pair of gray sweat pants and a purple shirt that had had ripped the sleeves off of.

"You know you should probably stretch to. Wouldn't want to hurt an old man."

"I ain't old baby. I'm still in my prim."

"If you where still in your prime I would be in diapers."

"You know I'm only thirty three right."

"Old." she said as he sat down next to her and began to stretch himself. After a few moments she stood up and removed her shirt, "Are you ready Bird brain."

"Always am flower child."

The spared for the next hour. Bloom wining the first and third rounds. They where in the middle of the fourth round when Steve wheeled Peggy into the gym followed by Natasha, going completely unnoticed by the two. The Blows where delivered with persist aim but often being blocked. Bloom sent a kick low to his legs, but he grabbed her ankle using it to flip her onto her back. Before he could successfully pin her she took her hand and aimed straight for his cock, grabbing in and squeezing it. Using the momentary distraction to turn the tables and pin him.

"Give up bird Brain."

Struggling for a moment before relishing that she had him, "I give. I give." She stood up and offered him her hand to help him up.

"I see I taught you well." said Natasha

"You did." turning back to Clint, "You alright bird brain?"

"You get a guy all sweaty and hard and don't let him come. Dammit you did learn for Tasha." he said still laying on the mat.

She offered out a hand again to help the archer to his feet, "Shake it off. Maybe Nat will help with your . . . problem." giving him a wicked smile before turning and walking away. "Nana, I would ask if you wanted to spar but I don't feel like getting pulled from the wall today."

"Darling I was never that good. But if you want to spar with Steve I would love to watch."

"What do you say Rogers. I'm not afraid to hit a old man."

"Must you always try to goad me into a fight."

"Yes. Lets face it, I grew up with stories of you from the war. I wanted to see how much was because of old age. Plus you and Nat are really my only equals when I comes to fighting."

"Thats why you want to fight me all the time. You heard stories growing up and you wanted to see how much was true. And I'm your equal in fighting."

"Yep. So you up for it."

"Sirs and Ma'ams mister Stark is requesting the presence of all avengers in the pent house." said JARVIS

"J tell him where on our way."

"She is good at fighting with her hands." said Riven, "I wonder if she would teach me to fight like that?"

"She might if you ask nicely." said Stella.

"That explains how she was able to take care of herself when we where in the forest together. I thought it was just like some little thing she learned." said Sky

"She said in passing once that she learned a little about fighting when she was younger."

"I never would have taught that Bloom would be able to fight like that." said Flora, "She was the one who usually tried to avoid fighting. But shes really good."

"I wonder what tony wants with them."

"Looks like where about to find out."

"What do you want Unca Tony." said Bloom walking into the pent house followed by Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Peggy.

"Bruce wants to leave." wined Tony, giving a little puppy dog pout. "Tell him he has to stay."

"Bruce why do you want to leave." said Bloom walking over and sitting on the couch next to him. "Are you angry with us?"

"No. you know I'm always angry. I just don't want to hurt any of you. I don't trust myself to not lose control and let the . . . other guy take over."

"Robert Banner, you have more control then you give yourself credit for. When we fought in new york you came back even though you didn't have to. You went into the other guy with complete control."

"But thats when I bring him out. When he comes out on his own I can't stop him no one . . ."

She stopped him by putting a hand over his mouth, "Me and Tony didn't plan on telling you yet, but we prepped the tower for a instance when the Hulk might make a . . . unplanned visit. All the floors on the tower have been prepped with reenforced steel."

"And Bruce the the labs theres a hulk containment room. Made with the strongest metal money can buy. And glass that has been fused with vibrainium on a molecular level."

"And I'm working in making a sleeping gas the will let a unplanned hulk just go to sleep. We have prepared. But we did it not because we don't trust you."

"We did it because we know you don't trust yourself."

"Well that helps. But I'm not sure . . ."

"Bruce listen to me. I trust the hulk. I am not afraid of him. During the battle he wasn't just randomly smashing but he was fighting the aliens. He followed Captain Spangles orders. He saved my Unca Tony. He was good. He usually is. On the helicarrier Hulk didn't attack first others attacked him. I know you don't trust the hulk but we do."

"Alright I'll stay."

"Yah." trowing her arms around him in a big hug. "You know its a good thing you decided to come around."

"Why?"

"The only person more persistent than me is my niece. You know how I am Brucie. There was no why we where letting you go."

"Your forever stuck here in the tower of misfit toys."

"That right you are one of us." said Tony, causing him, Bloom, Pepper, Clint and Peggy to start chanting "one of us. One of us."

"Why are we a tower of misfit toys?"

"Where all strange and nobody wants to play with us." looking around at the group, "What its true. When was the last time someone wanted to play with you that wasn't drunk, high, in the group. Or our of there mind. . . . . . My point exactly."

"Well kids you all need to come down to my lab." said Tony

"Why?" asked Bloom

"I have a new invention I need to test, and you need to be there when I change history with this thing."

"Did you try and make a time machine again?"

"No. just come see please."

"Lets go Misfit toy."

"Hurry up I want to see what this Hulk looks like." said Stella shaking Tecna's arm.

"It would go a lot faster if you let me use both my arm."

"Fine." letting go, "Now hurry."

"Here he is."

"Wow hes ugly." said Riven. "So thats the Hulk how bad can he really be."

"Well apparently hes bad enough. It says here that there have been reports of the hulk tearing apart cities for almost ten years."

"It also says that in those rampages over 150 people have died. I don't think its really safe for Bloom to be around him." said Sky.

"Well look at who's shes with now. These people are all dangerous." said Stella, "But she trust them so how bad can they really be."

"I will keep doing research but they seem pretty bad."

Walking into his lab, "So whats this new invention that will make history?" asked Bloom

"A molecular transporter."

"You built a devise that can transport items threw the space time continuum at a subatomic level."

"Yes finely someone who specks English."

"Is that what that was." said Steve and Peggy in unison.

"Steve I know that words with more then three syllables confuse you, and Nana I know you don't speck science, but what he has made can take one object, break it down and move it to a secondary location and reassemble it at a subatomic level."

"So its like in the movie star trek."

"Correct, Nana this is a huge leap in science. If it works."

"It will work. I created it." handing her a folder, "Check threw my notes while I get it warmed up."

"You know Unca Tony pride, and arrogance are two the of seven deadly sins right."

"Its not arrogance when your right." he said as the machine started to hum to life.

"Turn it off."

"Why?" he asked just as the machine started to spark and shot off random beams. One strait at Peggy,

"NANA!" shouted Bloom going to push her out of the way

"Get the video back up." said sky, at the feed cut out right after Bloom mentioned the seven deadly sins.

"I can't feed is down theres nothing I can do." said Timmy and Tecna in unison.

"This sucks I wanted to know if the machine worked or not." said Riven

"We can find out the day after tomorrow. Thats when where all suppose to go there." said Flora

"Well I'm worried about her being here. We don't know much about these people shes working with now." said Sky, "All we really know is one is her uncle another is a guy who turns into a six foot rage beast, and another tried to kill her."

"We'll Bloom trust her not so she can't be that bad."

"I guess your right. But I still don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

As Peggy started to wake up the first thing she saw was Tony Leaning over her, "Good I'm glad your alright, your dad would kill me if something bad happened to you on my watch. I don't know about Peggy yet. She still unconscious. Steves trying to wake her up now."

"What are you babbling about you Bloody idiot? Your what ever nearly killed me."

"Bloom Why are you talking like Peggy?"

"Bloom? I'm not Bloom I'm Peggy."

"Stark what is going on." said Steve as he helped Peggy sit up.

"I don't know." heading over to the person in the Wheel chair.

"What the hell Unca Tony? Why didn't you turn off the stupid machine like I told you to. Your calculations where off. Theres no telling what it will do."

"I think it swapped your mind."

"What?" said Steve looking back and forth between the two women.

"I think that Peggy and Bloom switched bodys."

Looking down at her hands, "My hands look like I've been in the pool to long." feeling her face, and her body, "I'm a dried apple doll."

This caused Peggy to start to look at herself. She noticed that her hands where without wrinkles, and the nails where painted. Feeling her chest and her head, "How do you deal with this much hair on your head?"

"I'm used to it. How long till you can fix this?"

"At least maybe 18 hours, at worst three days after the end of the world." said Tony examining the machine

"Anthony Stark are you saying that you might not be able to fix this."

"No it just might take some time."

"Unca Tony get to work now. The day after tomorrow is the first time in almost two months that I will get to spend time with my boyfriend and I really don't want to do it in my Nana's body."

"This is wrong on so many levels." moaned Steve into his hands. Looking up, "How dose this happen."

"This is what happens when Unca Tony decides he will do physics on little to no sleep, with his blood alcohol level over the legal limit."

"Its not that bad."

"Anthony Edward Stark you switched our bodys. . . wait dose this mean me and Steve can finally have that rain check."

"No. no my Nana can't have sex in my body."

"Where not going to have sex. The rain check was for a dance." said Peggy

"She was suppose to teach me to dance. But me crashing the plane into the ice prevented it."

"Oh. Thats alright then. Go on a date, make out, just no sex. . . and no love marks where people can see. I really don't want to try to explain that to Sky . . . or my parents. That would just be weird and just," tensing up and shuttering, "so go have fun. Just not too much fun."

"Alright. So Peggy would you like to go on a date with me tonight."

"I would love to."

"Great how dose eight tonight sound."

"Good."

"Nana you need to work on flirting. In this situation you should say, eight sounds good but seven is better."

"Alright then, eight sounds good but seven sounds lovely."

"Then I'll pick you up at your room at seven." he said before turning to leave.

"Did that really just happen?" asked Stark.

"Unca Tony your the one with the AI that records everything. Before you get to work. Take a shower, get some sleep, and drink some coffee." she said as Peggy wheeled her own body away.

At six' o clock Steve excused himself from the common floor, where he had been watching 'Castle' with Clint and Natasha, to go get ready for his date.

"Are you sure you don't what some help getting ready? Your a little out of touch." said Natasha.

"Shes right Peggy will be wearing something of Blooms. And she shows off her body, while you wear dress pants and a plaid shirt."

"Do you think I really need some help?"

"Defiantly." said the spys in unison, "Me and Clint will get you looking good for Peggy. So go get a shower and we'll be in your room in twenty minutes.

Peggy and Bloom where in Blooms room in the tower as they attempted to get her ready for her date.

"Why can't I wear one of my dresses?" asked Peggy

"Because there all for an old lady. And four sizes to big for my body. Just get something from my closet."

"But what. The man didn't even say where we where going."

"I can take care of that. JARVIS." said Bloom

"Yes Agent Carter."

Rolling her eyes at the AI, "Would you please ask Captain Rogers where he plans to take Peggy for dinner tonight."

A few moments later the AI came back with a response, "Agent Romanoff, and Barton says dressy but nothing over the top."

"Thank you J man."

"You are welcome Agent Carter."

"Why are they helping him get ready?"

"Knowing them they didn't give him a chance to say no." Rolling over to her closet, "I say you should where this." Pulling out a light Blue dress with pink detailing. It had a sweetheart neckline and straps that went just over the shoulder, the skirt came just above the knee making the dress perfect.

"It pretty."

"Trust me it looks great on my body. Just the right amount of sexy and conservative. Go try it on, then I'll do the makeup and get Clint to come do your hair."

"Why have him come do it?"

"On a mission I was on with him, we spent nine months undercover with him as a hair dresser, I always let him do my hair now."

"How where you under cover."

"I was his little sister his parents adopted when he was in high school. They died in a horrible car crash last year so he took over at my gardenia."

"Nice cover."

"It really was. How high can you handle heals."

"I never went in anything higher then two and a half inches. Why?"

"Perfect, the best shoes for this dress are two inches. JARVIS could you please ask agent Barton to come here please. And tell him not to bring Steve."

a few moments later, "Hes on his why Agent Carter."

"Thanks J." she said as Clint came in threw the air duct, "Whats with you and vents?"

"I see better from a distance."

"Are you sure your just not building a nest in there."

"I will neither confirm or deny that. So what do you need me for."

"Hair emergency."

"You know Nat hates me for that mission."

"Why would she hate you?" questioned Peggy as she sat in a chair so Clint could get to work.

"I can do hair, makeup, and make better fashion choices then she can."

"If I didn't know you better I might say you where gay." smirked Bloom, "But if you where you would never have been with Natasha. Most straight guys aren't man enough for her."

"You do know how . . . different this is. You two switching bodies."

"Trust me I know. I'm letting my Nana borrow my body to go on a date that had to be pushed back seventy years."

"Now when you put it like that it almost sounds creepy." said Clint, "Alright your done." stepping back so she could look in the mirror.

"Thank you Agent Barton."

"Call me Clint."

Steve showed up at her door at seven on the dot, and took her out to a small Italian restaurant in Brooklyn that had been there when he was a boy.

"I need to ask, why did you never get married and start a family?"

"I wanted to. But there was one war after another. I worked constantly, I always thought I had enough time, but I didn't one day in was 1946 I was the new director of SHEILD the next thing I know it was 1981 and I could no longer have children. I was sad that I could never have kids but I just kept moving. Besides I was around when Anthony was growing up, and the Howling Commandos kids and grandkids and now some great grandchildren. Plus I had My work and Bloom was always trying to be just like me. It was almost like I had kids of my own. And My younger brother had children so. . . I got my fill of kids."

"Its hard to imagine some of those lunatics raising children."

"You should have been there the first time Dum Dum had to change a baby's diaper."

"I wish I could have been there." he said looking sad for a moment before Peggy reached across the table and covered one of his big hands with one of Blooms small ones,

"I have more then enough pictures for you to see. Plus you are young now. You've been given a second chance at life, don't waist it feeling sad for what you missed, make memories with the avengers, the commandos grandkids, I know they will want to meet you."

"Thank you Peggy. Your right."

"Aren't I always."

"Bloom really is so much like you."

"tell me about it, talking to her is like talking to a younger version of myself." they just sat there for a few minutes staring in each others eyes, "You should ask her out."

"What?"

"You should ask Bloom out. You'd be better for her then that bloody idiot shes with now."

"I love you Peggy. Only you."

"Steve I'm a old woman."

"No your not."

"In my body I am. Steve I'm 95. Your 25. I'm old you still have your whole life ahead of you. I had my chance now its your turn. Find a girl that makes you happy. But you should really look into my suggestion."

"I'll think it over."

"Thank you."

That night when he walked her to her room he held her close, kissed her temple, then her nose, before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. When they came up for air they told each other good night. And went there separate ways. Neither one knowing how much the other wanted to lay down in bed with them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh I wish Tony would hurry up and fix that machine." said Bloom two days later, as she sat at the table pealing potatoes for potato salad. "There gonna be here any minute."

"I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind staying like this for a few more hours."

"Of course not. How was the second date with Captain Spangles."

"It was wonderful. I really wish we could have spent the night together. I would have loved to wake up in his arms and wish him a happy birthday." it took a moment for her to relies she was talking out lout, "You heard all of that, didn't you?"

"Every word. Wait today is Spangles Birthday."

"Yes." she said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Could you be any more American."

"Yes my birthday is the fourth of July. No you can't get me a present, yes I get the irony of it, no I don't want my face on a American flag as a birthday cake."

"You just came from Unca Tony didn't you?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"He thinks he might be almost done, but hes not sure." he said as the winx and specialist made there appearance.

Rolling over too them, "Guy you made it." pulling Sky into a hug, "I'm so glad your here."

"Its nice to see you too Ms. Carter. But I thought you didn't like me."

"Oh I don't." said Peggy walking over to them in Blooms body, "I still think your a spoiled little prince with daddy issues."

"Bloom why are you so mad at Sky?" asked Flora.

"I'm not. You see my Unca Tony built this machine but he messed up. When he was showing us it malfunctioned a beam hit me and my Nana. We switched brains."

"Wait so Bloom is Nana and Nana is Bloom." said Stella "I am so confused. How long is this gonna last."

"Anthony is working in it now." said Peggy

"Stark said it should be done by tonight."

"Now back to what I was about to say before they showed up." said Bloom turning to Steve, "Go and have fun you two."

"What are you saying Bloom."

"Nanas right you can be a idiot."

"I normally say a bloody idiot. But shes right."

"Will you please explain to me."

"Go have fondue. Just make sure you use a condom. And no BDSM. If I find out about it I swear not even being in this body will stop me from hurting you."

"Yes ma'am." he said as he and Peggy ran off.

"Did you just tell Steve he can have sex with your body." said a voice from the air vent

"Yes I did bird brain. Now take a break from building your nest and help an old woman get things ready for tonight." at that moment Natasha and Clint dropped down from the ceiling, with straw in there ruffled hair, "I knew you where building a nest. Wait where you two having sex in your nest?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny that statement." the spys said in unison,

"Well murder twins get to work." turning back around to the group, "What?"

"This makes no sense. I mean your in someone else body, and you just gave that guy permission to have sex with your body. Whats going on Bloom." asked Sky nealing down to be at eye level with her.

"Nothing. I know that this might seem a little strange, but I trust these people."

"How can you trust them."

"I know you guys have been spying on me ever sense I stopped by the shop to talk to you."

"How did you know about that?"

"Never spy on a professional spy. Just ask Unca Tony for that story. I cut out your video feed the day before yesterday, when I went down to the lab."

"Why?"

"Thats classified."

"I never thought I would hear you say something was classified." said Riven

"Well it is. There are . . . things down there that you guys can't see. But there are things you can see. Would you like a tour, J man is an excellent color commentator."

"Who's that?"

"JARVIS. My Unca Tony AI, that me and him made together. Isn't that right JARVIS."

"Yes Bloom is one of my creators."

"How did you get JARVIS to call you by you first name? I'm still agent Barton."

"My niece convinced my AI that she was related to him, and he is programed to speak to people in a proper fashion. It is unproper to address family my Mr, Ms. Mrs or Agent. Shes completely corrupter my AI."

"Unca Tony its not my fault he likes me better then you." looking at the group, "Guys this is the great Tony Stark. My Uncle. Don't worry hes harmless . . . for the most part."

"Blooms the one you should be worried about. When she was six she and JARVIS joined together to link every piece of technology together. One day she can hit a switch and take over the world with an army of evil robots. She can do a total skynet."

"Or I could just get them to hold you down next time you need to get a flu shot."

"I don't like needles. So kids you want to see my lab?"

"Unca Tony you should be working on fixing that machine of your."

"I'm done. Here check my work before we try and put the pieces back together." trowing her the file.

After a few minutes of reading over the file, "You work is infallible when your sober."

"I was sober when I made the first model."

"When was the last time you slept."

"What night did we go to that racist restaurant."

"It wasn't racist Unca Tony is was a Mexican restaurant that was managed by a Chinese man. And that was four days before. If you don't start going to sleep I swear that me and Dum- E will team up and take you out. I swear to Odin I will."

"Really, I thought you grew up in a non denominational house." said Clint butting into the conversation.

"I did but I never said I didn't believe in a higher power."

"Right so are you gonna introduce me to your friends or will I have to come up with rued but clever nicknames to call them by."

"Unca Tony this is Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha, Tecna, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia, Nabu, and my boyfriend Sky." jestering to each one as she said there names.

Shaking each one of there hands before stopping at Sky, "I know that you might be a prince in the . . . what ever its called . . . but know this, Bloom is the only thing in this world that I care about other then the Avenger, Pissing of Fury, Pepper, My suits . . . She is very important to me." looking at Clint and Natasha, before turning back to him.

"And if you so much as lay a finger on her ageist her wishes I swear on any and all deities to hunt you down to the end of every dimension and kill you, and don't worry it will be slow and the pain will be intense." patting his shoulder, "It really is nice to meet you thought."

"Nice to meet you too sir." he said with the deer on headlights look, "What just happened?"

"My Unca just gave you the Shovel talk. Come on lets give you guys a tour on the island. You should be able to meet the rest of the misfit toy."

"Wait don't you want your body back?" asked Tony, looking confused.

"Nana can have it for another hour." looking at the group, "So in the kitchen is Clinton Barton, or Hawkeye."

"Nice to meet you kids, flower child over there likes to talk about you guy." he said getting slapped be Natasha.

"Shut up Clint. Don't embarrass her."

"The red head in the kitchen who just slapped him in Natasha Romanoff, or The black Widow."

"Its nice to meet you." extending her had to shack theres.

"Didn't you try and kill Bloom at one point?" asked Stella, "Please don't try and kill me now."

"I wont try and kill you. Yes I did try to kill her, but . . ."

"The Chernaya Vdova didn't know about me having the serum. It kept me alive until I got some medical attention. If she knew I would have died. But I bear Nat no ill will. Truth is I forgave her long before I asked her to teach me to fight."

"How you forgave me without me even apologizing is beyond me. I never understood how you could be so nice to me after I tried to kill you."

"I forgave you when I heard Clint brought you into SHEILD to become an agent. I knew that if he trusted you then I could. I knew that sense he brought you in and I mainly worked with him I would be working with you so I just let it go. Besides carrying a grudge is too much work. I had enough as it was, why make more for myself."

"You where forgiving for a selfish reason. That you learned from working with me, flower child."

"But a sock in it bird brain." looking over at Tony, "Wheres Enstine, or his alter ego the green giant."

"Brucie is down in the lab."

"Alright then thats our first stop."

Two hours later Tony and Bloom called a rumpled looking Steve and Bloom's body down to the lab. "Now this might hurt." warned Tony.

"Lets do this." said Bloom. As the machine whirled to life, zapping the two in a quick blue ray.

Tony ran over to them and started to try and wake up the two, "Bloom, Peggy. One of you needs to wake up." he said as Bloom began to open her eyes. "Bloom are you Bloom?"

"What do you think Unca Tony." trying to sit up but wincing in pain, "Goddammit Rogers how big are you." getting a Blush from the super soldier, "I mean really."

"Sorry bout that." the red fading when she waved him off.

"Will someone please help me up off this floor. Its Cold." getting Steve to take one hand and Sky to take the other. As she went to stand she nearly fell over.

"Bloom are you alright?"

"Fine. Hows Nana doing." looking at her.

"I'm fine Bloom. It takes more then one of Anthony's stupid inventions to take me out."

"Hey. My inventions have helped save the world on more then one occasion."

"Unca Tony your inventions have saved the world once. Saved your sorry self twice, and America once."

"But . ."

"No Buts Anthony. Come on lets go have some tea and you can cry about your life."

"Yes Aunt Peggy." he said wheeling her to the elevator.

"Now that I'm me again." she pulled them each into a hug. "I'm so happy your here."

She looked over at Steve who was talking to Bruce, "Yo Rogers, come here. Guys this is Steve Rogers, or Captain America. But he doesn't like it when you don't call him Steve, Ain't that right Captain Spangles?"

"Please stop calling me that."

"Alright Captain smart ass."

"That too."

"Fine be that way grandpa."

"Thats the worst one yet."

"You see the star spangled man with a plan doesn't like nicknames."

"You are worse then Tony."

"Thats the nicest thing you've ever said to me." placing a hand over her heart. "I think I might cry."

"Bloom if I didn't know better I would say your flirting with him." said Natasha dropping down from the air vent.

Gasping and putting a hand over her rapidly beating heart, "Jesus Nat. I would put a bell on you if I didn't think you could still be stealthy with it."

"I'm not hearing you denying it."

"I would never flirt with Steve. Hes my Nana's long lost love, my great grandfathers friend, and mine and my Uncles team mate, I guess you could also count him as his friend. It would just be too weird. I think it would be like kissing my cousin. . . . Too weird, even for me." she said as they all climb on the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later they where all working in the kitchen. Tony, Steve, and Clint where peeling, and cutting potatoes. While Natasha, Bloom, Flora, Stella, and Tecna where cutting fruit, as everyone else was split between peeling eggs and mashing the yokes.

As they worked in a comfortable silence with some old country music about kicking ass and soldiers serving there country played in the background. When the warm summer day suddenly turned stormy as lightning flashed across the sky.

"Are the trix attacking? Asked the five winx at once prepared to transform at a moments notice.

Before anyone can respond the tower shook when a beam of light landed on the balcony. All the avenger headed out there before the light whirl wind is gone. "THOR!" cried Bloom running up to him letting him pull her into a bone crushing hug.

"My Shield sister. How be thee this fine day."

"Good." she chocked out, "Can you put me down big guy. Your kind of hurting me."

"My apologize fair Madden. I mean not to harm my shield sister." looking at the winx and specialist he put a arm around her, "She of fire dragon whom are these people. Are they are allay."

"Thor these are my friends." pointing to each one and introducing them. "Guys this is the god of thunder, Thor. Don't worry he might not look like it but hes just a big cuddly puppy."

"Its nice to meet you Thor." said each girl one by one. Followed by each guy saying something very similar to it.

Looking up at the sky becoming clearer. "See guys don't worry." turning to Thor, "Wait how are you hear? The last time you where on Earth you said that the bifrost had been destroyed. And that the all father had to use dark energy to conger you here."

"Indeed. We hath used the tesseract to rebuild the bifrost, I have returned to Midgard to return Loki scepter to the rightful place. It belongs on Asgard. Where it can be protected. And no longer be used for evil. Tell me what has happened to it."

"I think Fury has it." said Bloom looking over at Natasha, "You where the last one who saw it. Do you know what happened to it."

"When the SHIELD team came up to asses and detain Loki until Thor could take him back to Asgard, I handed over the scepter. They said it was evidence. I can look into where it might be and give it to you, but I don't think the Director or the council would be to happy about that."

"Sorry buddy."

"Tis fine. Great thanks lady spider."

"Before you head back to . . . candy land, you should stay and drink." said Tony, "What do you say point break."

"Himdal said my friends where preparing for a celebration. What are you celebrating."

"Its the forth of July. The day we celebrate our freedom. And Captains birthday." explained Bloom.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Clint, "The good Captain America was born on the fourth of July." turning to Steve.

"Clint." warned Bloom and Natasha in equal irritated tones.

"What theres no way he could be more American. Even if he was made of amber waves of grain and hot apple pie."

"I never got the appeal of apple pie." said Steve, "What?" looking at all the confused looks he was getting from the group.

"Of all the things I thought I would never hear that was on top of the list." said Tony at the same time Bloom said, "I'm so glad I went with cherry, and lemon marainge."

Turning to Thor, "Are you staying. Please say yes."

"I would greatly enjoy celebrating the birth of our captain. Song shale be sung of our merry making. Do you have any mead."

"NO." declares Bloom, "I am not letting this group of people get drunk together. That is like asking for trouble."

"Why would you say that?" asked Tony.

"Because I have been drinking with you, I drank with Thor, Sif, Clint, that one night with the winx and the guy, and worst of all Nat. I know how this story will play out and it won't be pretty."

"I promise you niece that we will be good drunks and not get into any trouble."

"Should I remind you of the last time you had a birthday party. Right after the events in Monaco. Do I need to remind you about the fight you had with your best friend."

"Not really. Those house repairs set me back almost two million. But if you let us drink I promise that the suits will be on lock down."

"And Steve shield, and all, and I mean ALL of Clint and Natasha's weapons, and Thor must hand over Mow mew." at this everyone stared at her each with I different look on there face, "What?"

Thor was the first one to speck, "Did you just refer to the mighty Mojiner as Mow mew."

"Yes I did. Is that not how its pronounced." giving him a smirk, "Even still all weapons must be locked down."

"What about your magic?" asked Steve

"I will not be drinking so I don't have to worry about it. . ."

"Plus fairys can't use there magic to its fullest level when intoxicated." said Flora,

"Yeah thats why in the magical dimension we only drink on special occasions." said Musa, "I think this is one."

"So that covers everyone." said Bloom, "But I still will hold back on the drinking because someone has to."

"No you don't have too. I can't get drunk as it is so no point in you missing out."

"Steve its hard for me to get drunk. So it doesn't really matter that much. Plus you haven't seen what my Unca has in the way of alcohol. Trust me even with my own super fast metabolism I get drunk very easily when I raid his stash."

"I knew it was you who raided my booze. Nice job. How did you get JARVIS to delete the video and not tell me who it was."

"Just the right combination of please, hes holding back on updates for you, I help make you I can end you, and if you don't help me I will reprogram you to make you sound like a bad episode of Beverly hill billies."

"What is Beverly hill billies?" asked Steve at the same to as tony was saying, "You are an evil genius."

"Unca Tony your right I can be. Steve it was a show in the late fifties early sixties about a family of red necks who discovered oil and moved to Beverly Hills. It was pretty funny even by todays standers. Its right up there with full house."

"And that is?"

"A really good show about a widower who has his brother in law and best friend move in after his wife dies to help him raise his three daughters." said Natasha.

Tony looked at her bewildered, "How do you know what full house is. It was off the air years before you defected to America."

"She went on missions with me. I used to watch it almost every night." explained Bloom, "Clint would watch it too. We used it to explain some of the American cutler to her."

"Wait she learned about our cutler threw full house? What else did you show her Sweet Valley high."

"Only when it was on. We also showed her some magnum PI. And Hawaii 5- O."

"Come on guys we have to get ready soon were gonna need to get the grills fired up or will be ordering in for dinner tonight." said Clint.

A few hours later after they had demolished ten pounds of potato salad, baked beans, and pasta salad. Forty burgers, five dozen hot dogs, two watermelons, and a ice- cream cake (With Steve's shield on it.) they where all up on the roof talking and some where dancing. Waiting for the fire works to start up.

"So this is how you celebrate on earth?" asked Sky as he and Bloom swayed to the music holding her close.

"More or less. Most of the time there isn't as much food involved, but thats what happens when you have twelve magical beings, one being a super soldier, two more super soldiers, the director and assistant director of a top secret spy organization, a Norse god, two guys that eat like pigs and the CEO of a international corporation."

"hard to believe we demolished all that food. . . . I always wondered how you could eat so much and still be that small."

"What can I say, my metabolism burns three times faster then the average person. Plus I get a good amount of exercise." giving him a gentle smile.

Kissing her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry about the last couple of months. I know you weren't to keen about me coming into this mix."

"I wasn't thrilled about it."

"I figured. The past two months we've hardly spoken."

"You have been running all over trying to keep weapons out of the wrong hands. You where trying to do the right thing."

"No. after Loki took control of my mind I got a lot of red in my ledger. I've been trying to wipe it out." looking up at him, "A lot of people died because of me, some where friends of mine."

"It wasn't your fault. You had no control of your actions. Just like me when Diaspro spelled me, or when Stella's father ordered his guards to arrest us. When someone else has control of your mind theres not much you can do."

"I know this. But it doesn't change the fact that I feel guilty. It would be one thing if people had blamed me, but with everyone saying its not your fault . . . it's worse then someone saying it is your fault."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just hold me. I'll be alright." she said allowing him to pull her closer as they danced to the rest of the song.

It was about three songs later before they went and sat down next to Tony who was talking to Tecna and Timmy about self aware computers, and Riven who was talking to Natasha about her fighting style. Over at another on of the tables Pepper was talking to Stella and Musa about fashion and breathable fabrics she could wear on stage.

"We have some strange friends." said Bloom.

"We sure do."

Bloom started to take a drink of her beer, they finely convinced her to drink, when Natasha took the bottle from her hands.

"No. You go back to your old training regiment tomorrow and I don't fancy the thought of a hung over student."

"Alright first, Its only my second beer, second I drank four bottles of vodka with you before I even started to get tipsy. And third our scheduled training doesn't start until eleven thirty which means I need to be in the gym by ten, more then enough time for me to recuperate." taking the bottle back, and taking a drink from it, "Besides your the one who told me to drink anyway."

"Just remember your going to have to get back into fighting shape. Your reaction time has slowed greatly, and you have lost muscle tone in your abdomen and legs. In that last fight it should not have taken you as long as it did to sap that mans neck."

"I know I've let myself go. But I did go into retirement for three years. I was just a normal girl."

"True but it is still no excuse."

"I take it shes a tough teacher." said Riven

"Please shes brutal. When she first started to train me, it was four hours a day, nine times a week. She regulated what I was allowed to eat."

"After two months of what you refer to as torture you where permitted back in the field." Clint pointed out having come back from talking to Fury and Aisha.

"I would like to say that even in my unfit state I can still wipe the floor with Clint."

"Any one with descent training could do that."

"Even in this wheel chair I could still take him." commented Coulson

"HEY! I take offense to that. I faired pretty good ageists you on the ship."

"If that was your best you need some serious work." looking at Bloom, "Both of you need a lot of work."

"Your right I do need a lot of work. But trust me on this I could easily still kick every person in this towers ass. Not counting you." she said switching from beer to vodka.

"And how would you do that?" asked Tony obviously curious.

She snorted into her drink, "You honestly think I don't have a contingency plan for all of you. You Uncle Tony would be put in a anti matter containment bubble that you could not break out of even with the suit, Clint, Fury and Steve I can easily defeat in hand to hand before creating a containment system. Phil would be a bit of a challenge but the same plan still applys."

"Why would Agent be a challenge?"

"He kick the asses of two armed robbers with a bag of flour. . . Maria I would use the new Stark industry tazer on. Thor I would separate him from the hammer, and place them both in magic containment fields."

"What about me dear?" asked Peggy.

"I would put you in a containment sphear. I don't want to have to fight you."

"Don't want to fight an old lady."

"I don't want to fight my Nana."

"You have a plan for us?" asked Sky impressed with her plans such far.

"Simple, you guy mainly fight with weapons so separate them from you followed by using your attacks against me on you guys before creating a cage to keep you in. the Winx aren't as simple, I would have to transform to properly fight them but in the end I know there weaknesses as well as anyones. Nabu would use invisibility spells to fight me giving him a advantage, so I would relay on my training for fighting in the dark to handle him."

"Do you have a plan to deal with me?" asked Natasha, "You have successfully handled everyone but me. What would you do to me."

"You will probably always best me in hand to hand. So I would use Magic to fight but the problem would be that your small and quick. To tell you the truth I don't know how that fight would end. It would be interesting at least. A real to the death match."

"And thats why where no longer enemy." clinking there drinks together, "Between me you and Pepper we could probably take over the world." she said after draining her drink.

"You would be the one with blood lust, Pepper would instill order, and I would be good until it was necessary to be bad." contemplating this for a moment, "Works for me."

"Agents are you plotting to take over the world. . . again" said Fury walking over to the group.

"Director why would we ever do that." asked Natasha sweetly

"It would be wrong." giving him a little puppy dog pout.

"You know I don't believe either of you for a minute." looking between the two, "Your both evil geniuses."

"No Nat is Evil I'm the genius."

"My greatest fear come to pass." said Tony shaking his fist to the sky, "WHY ODIN WHY!"

"Why doth friend Stark ask my father why?"

Patting his shoulder, "Just a expression, big guy." said Bloom, "don't worry about it."

"Just ignore Stark. How do you think I handled being undercover with him. Half the time I didn't know whether I was gonna strangle him or myself." said Natasha

"I would have preferred you just beat him senseless. I like having both of you alive. . . . Well there have been times where I would not have argued about you ending up unconscious in a hospital for a few days back when you where first training me but now no so much."

"What about me kid?" asked Clint, "How do you feel about me."

"Most of the time I've known you I didn't know which of the two K's I was gonna do to you."

"Thats really sweet of you."

This confesses Fury, (he wasn't that good at understanding Bloom and Clints flirty banter.) "What are the two K's?"

"Don't worry about it boss man." said the three spies in unison.

After that theres about a minute of silence where people are just drinking and enjoying the night. The fireworks weren't starting till after nine. When Tony looks up from his phone, "Hey Murder triplet."

Clint and Natasha's "What do you want Stark?" over laps with Blooms, "Where not the murder Triplets."

"Well I was just gonna tell you guy that your all trending on line. Especially Bloom and the red menses."

Jumping up and grabbing the Phone from Tony Bloom stairs at the screen in disbelief. After a minute of staring she mutters under her breath, "Holy shit. This is fucking horrible." before looking up at the group staring at her, "Well I nor Nat will ever be able to work in counter intelligence with our faces ever again."

Thats when Maria specks up, "You know that sense you two are trending that means the PR department is going to try to schedule you for TV interviews. And you are going to do them whether you want to or not."

Natasha looks like she wants to claw her face off and throw it at Maria, but goes with the whole do as your told thing and just say, "Yes Ma'am." specking threw clenched teeth.

"I'll do it but just know that I will not under any circumstances go to PR for training on press me relations. I've spent the past year hearing the advanced version of that crap. I didn't listen to it then and I won't listen to it now."

"Its fine I know She won't either. Just . . . don't kill someone on national T.V and we really won't be to embarrassed. No one knows much about you two. Someone has to tell the press."

Its at that moment that the fireworks start and Thor summons his hammer, "Are we under attack yet again?"

"NO. NO Thor, those are the fireworks." says Tony

"Its how we celebrate our freedom." explains Bloom.

Thats when Clint has to pop up and say, "We eat, Drink, and then blow shit up."

"Where American. Its what we do."

They enjoy the fireworks echoing OHs and AHs throughout the whole thing. By the time its over Fury, Phil and Hill where ready to leave. After they had gone the drinking games began and got serious quick because by the time they called it a night even Steve was drunk, done a keg stand compeating with Bloom and Natasha on who could drain theres first.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning as Bloom started to drift into conciseness there where two thing very clear to her she was down to her bra and panties and someones arm was draped across her mid section. Looking around the room the first thought to cross her mind was 'Holy shit. God please don't let me have had sex with my uncle.'

she turned her head slowly over knowing that any sudden movement would have her hurling. The face was slightly covered by blond hair, but knew without a dought who it was.

Smiling a little to herself before she relished that she might have ruined her relationship with the man in her bed. Slowly lifting up the sheet she was happy to note that he still had on underwear. Climbing out of bed to went into the bathroom where she presided to puke, shower and get dressed. By the time she came out of the bathroom, Sky was getting up and trying to find his clothes.

"Sky are you alright?" she asks him taking a sock from the floor.

"Fine just. . . . what happened last night?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." looking around the room, "But judging from the fact that the bed is still mostly made, and we still had clothes on I would say we didn't have sex." she said before walking into the kitchen and getting two bottles of water, handing one two him and two alive.

"Are you sure?" swallowing the pills down with a drink of water.

"I know how we can find out. JARVIS can you pull up the security video from when Thor left to when me and Sky fell asleep."

"Of course ma'am. Would you like the video and or the audio?"

"Just video."

"Of course." at that the TV in the room flickered to life. Showing a stilled security image of the group of drunk heroes surrounded the tunal of light. "I will switch video feds and split the video so you can get the best view of the events of last night."

"Thank you JARVIS." Turning to Sky she asked "Do you want to see what happened last night?" covering his hand with her, "This could change our relationship. Whats on this video could be video of us doing something. . . different. . . something we've never done before."

"I want to know what we did last night."

"JARVIS please start video playback."

With that the video started. An hour later Bloom and Sky emerged from the room in search of coffee and food that wouldn't make them sicker. When they entered the kitchen Bloom eminently started the coffee maker. Once it beeped she started to pull down two mugs when Stella, Brandon, Musa, and Steve walked into the kitchen looking just as ruff as Sky.

"You guys want some coffee? It'll help." asked Bloom worried about the group. Getting only a a few grunts and groans in reply.

After setting each persons coffee in front of them, having made them the way each preferred Bloom leaned back ageist the counter, "So which one of you wants to tell me what happened between the four of you last night?"

"We don't remember." mumbled Steve, "The last thing I remember is the third keg stand I did."

"What happened last night." groaned the two fairys almost in unison.

"Well as a group, how would you like the list? Chronological or alphabetical." not giving them a chance to answer Bloom started to mark them off with her fingers, "Thor left after the fireworks ended, then we drank, we crank called Justin Hammer, we did shot, Steve did three keg stands in a row, We did body shots, Where Stel. you and Musa drank tequila out of each guy navel, as did I. Musa you made out with Clint, Stella you asked to watch my Uncle and Brandon make out, you asked if you could watch me make out with Steve, then me and Natasha. Me, Nat and Steve competed to see who could drain a keg quicker. We called hammer again,. We sang red solo cup as we all stumbled down the stairs. Then I went to my room with Sky we made out and both passed out drunk before anything could happen, and you four went to Steves room."

The four seemed to mull this over, then Steve specks up, "BEST BIRTHDAY EVER." shaking his fist by his ear,

"Fist bump dud." holding out her fist which he gladly bumped each making a small exploding sound and noise as they moved away. "So what happened between you four last night."

This time it was Stella who spock up, "We where all fully dressed so I'm not sure." at that moment they all heard bear feet padding towards the kitchen.

Bloom was the only one who didn't freeze up in shock when a NAKED Clint walked into the kitchen with a NAKED Natasha on his back. He deposited her bare ass on the counter before going to make them each a cup of coffee.

"I take it you two had fun last night." smirked Bloom from behind her mug of coffee.

"You remember how much fun I am." replied Clint with a quick smirk and a wink, "expensively with more then one beautiful red head."

That gets a dirty grin from Bloom, "What or should I say who did you do last night."

"Nat, and Tony and Pepper."

"Four way action nice." patting him on the shoulder, before turning to Natasha, "After training you me, Pepper and any one else who wants to come should totally steal my Uncles credit card and go shopping."

"Sounds good to me. I'll run it by pepper just to be sure thought."

"Great. And the next girls night I will want details of what happened last night."

Natasha picking up hers and Peppers mugs of coffee hums in agreement before she and Clint go back to his room. Bloom turns around and sees that everyone is staring at her.

"What is there something in my teeth?"

Now Brandon had to talk, as did Sky, "I don't know what just happened but I really want to find out." and "What the heck why was he naked and it not even faze you?" it takes her a second to sort out what each said.

"Well its quite simple, all of that didn't faze me because I've seen it all before. And hes naked because after a night of hot sex he doesn't like the way his boxers feel on his balls so he goes around naked for a while or he goes commando if he has to be working that day."

Steve looks horrified when he says, "You've had sex with Clint." barely above a whisper.

Bloom just shrugs and pours herself another cup of coffee and starting another pot, "When I was a SHEILD agent full time I didn't have the time nor the energy to deal with dating outside the agency. So when I turned eighteen Clint asked what I wanted for my birthday. I told him I wanted to have sex with a guy inside the agency. I had him find the guy and the only one who fit my criteria was Clint. So from then until I left, me, Clint and Nat had causal, consensual, sex."

The group looked shocked, "What it wasn't a big deal. Well it was big but. . ." her dirty grin coming back. "Look its not important, to the team this or our relationship Sky."

Steve looked slightly upset, "I have to disagree. A messy former relationship with another team member could lead to problems."

"Steve there was no relationship. As I said causal, consensual sex. Thats it sex. We worked together for two years after we started it. I broke it off when I went into hiding a little over a month later I left for Magics." then she turns troweds Sky, no one noticed the rest of the magical beings enter the room, "And you have nothing to worry about because I love you, I didn't love Clint like this. Me, him and Nat it was a friendship with sex on the side."

"From what I've heard from Tony about this kind of thing there are usually rules and boundaries with that."

"We had rules that where very simple. Never show up without prior notification. No spending the night unless invited. And birth control is always necessary."

"Thats it?" asked Steve the questioning of her intelligence written on his face.

"Thats it. I have trusted Clint most of my life the same goes for Nat. Once you run threw a hail of bullets with someone you trust them with your life. Even now I trust them just as much as I trust my Uncle, my sister, sky, the winx. They have earned my trust. Even with the whole Loki thing I trust Clint even more then I did before."

None of them heard the rest of the winx, specialist, and Bruce moving around the kitchen until the tea kettle started to whistle. Then Riven spock up, "Why trust him more?"

"I understand what happened to him better then anyone else could. I almost gave the ultimate power to the king of darkness. Sky when he was under Diaspros control got engaged turned his back on his friends, a complete character change. I saw what happened to Baltors minions, Stella your father. I understand that you are not yourself when someone else has control of your mind. Me and Clint did things that we never would have done if not under Loki's control. Like Natasha when the red room had control of her. Most people don't know what its like to have some someone play with your mind. When they take who you are out and stuff there crazy in."

"Blooms right." said Clint walking back into the kitchen but this time wearing a silky blue bath robe with black lace. "Most people don't understand."

"You know we could start like a club, brainwashed deadly people."

"So you, me, Nat, and maybe your boy toy?"

"I have no dought that we will grow with time."

"I hope there aren't to many brainwashed killers in the world." said Tony coming out in his jeans not wearing his shirt, pepper was behind him wearing the same clothes she had on the night before. Natasha was there to wearing the shirt Clint had on the night before and a pair of shorts.

"The fact that you have three living with you doesn't bother you at all. But the fact that there might be more dose."

"Yes because the ones here I am partially sure won't murder me in my sleep."

At that moment Natasha, Pepper, and Bloom all said in perfect unison, "Since when do you sleep?"

"Natasha I understand but Bloom you are my flesh and blood. I helped raise you. And Pep. I gave you my company, my heart, and the last of my sanity. Why would you do this to me. I thought you loved me more then your luggage."

"Tony. I do love you but sharks have a better sleeping habit then you do."

"Peppers right. She usually is." said Bloom

"Why do you hate me." he said as Peggy came in and took his cup of coffee from him.

"I don't hate you I love you, thats why I don't beat around the bush with you. I learned long ago that Starks have to be forced to do things they don't want to do and a lot of the time have to be treated like children."

"I came to the same conclusion after a month of working for you." said Pepper.

"Its not just Anthony. Howard was the same way. The only people he had around where people he found unusually entertaining. Or had a professional interest in. and that was him at thirty, he only got worse with time. Anthony to this day if feel sorry for not telling your father that he should not have children. He was a good man and a good friend but he was a shitty father. I know that you don't need to be hearing this right now but its the truth."

That cough Blooms attention she quickly moved over to her, "What day is it?" seeing out of the corner of her eye Tony and Pepper herding the group out of the kitchen

"I don't know who you are but it is December 18th 1991, just yesterday Howard died." looking at the people leaving, "Its so nice to so many people grieving for Howard."

Tony quickly moved over to Peggy, "Aunt Peggy its not 1991, its 2012." looking at Bloom, "I can't believe you don't recognize her. Shes Howards great granddaughter, and you love her like shes your own flesh and blood. She grew up wanting to be just like you and she has. Shes more like you then you would like."

"I don't understand."

"Nana not to long ago you where diagnosed with Alzheimer. Sometimes your mind drifts off. Tony is going to go get your medicine out of your room, after you take it you'll start to feel better." She hit Tony and he ran towards her room.

"I have Alzheimer. But how, when."

"You retire, and about three years ago you're mind started to wonder off, but about nine months ago you where diagnosed. You had driven to your house after going grocery shopping. You where sitting in your car in the driveway crying when I got there. You said you couldn't remember where you live. You thought it was 1944. You asked me for Steve, you asked me to take you to him." at that moment Tony came back and handed Bloom the medicine. "Take this. It will make you feel better."

"Alright." she said swallowing the medicine. "Can you tell me where I am."

"Your in my tower. Stark tower, in New York city. You can up from D.C. Where you live in a retirement home, you came for the fourth of July. Aunt Peggy I'm a super hero now, and we celebrated with my friends, the avenger. Where sort of like a team, earth mightiest heroes type thing."

"Who's on this team of your?"

"Oh you know the usual suspects, me a man in a metal suit, a fairy princess from another dimension." pointing to Bloom, "a scientist who mixed the super soldier serum with gamma radiation, and now turns into a nine foot tall green force of destruction, when he gets mad."

"Don't worry he's a sweet guy. Then you have a master assassin. And a sniper. And alien god."

"Alien god?" asked Peggy

"Thor." Tony supplemented, "Hes just as sweet as the hulk."

"Then we have an old friend of yours."

"Who?"

"Steve. Steve was found alive a little while ago, and when he was needed he suited up with the rest of us and fought to protect not just America but the entire world. He is a real hero."

"Steve! Hes alive? But how. I was talking to him when his ship crashed."

"The serum. It allowed him to go into a suspended state. And once he thawed he began to breath again. And he woke up."

"Where is he? I need to see him."

"Hes around her somewhere Aunt Peggy." said Tony, "You went on a date with him just the other night."

"How? I'm so old."

"Tony is just like his father. A very smart idiot. He accidentally put you in my body and me in your body. You went on two dates with him. And had a wild two hours with him on his birthday."

"You allowed me to have sex with him in your body!?"

"Yes and I don't regret it." giving her a little smirk, "You've done so much for me my entire life, compared to that what I did was nothing. Nana you where the most influential person for me growing up. I wouldn't be the women I am today if it wasn't for you."

"I remember. You've told me that before. Haven't you."

"Yes I have. I've told you that several times. And its truer now then when I first told you."

"Aunt Peggy when you found out I was Iron man you said you where proud of me. You said that my dad would be proud of me. You said that if Steve where alive today that he would be proud of me. You said that it was brave of me to go and get rid of the weapons my family made they had fallen into enemy hands."

"Nana do you want me to go find Steve. I think he would like to talk to you."

"Yes that would be lovely."

With that Bloom walked out into the living room where everyone had gathered. Steve was the first one to come up to her and ask what was going on.

"Well Steve like I said her mind is going. There are times where she suddenly thinks its the forties again and asks for Howard. Then there are times where she doesn't even know who you are any more. Says shes never even meet an American."

"That horrible."

"Thankfully me and My uncle have learned what to do when this happens. And its been happening more and more often. The doctors say soon she needs to be in a nursing home. But in the end its up to me and Tony to decide that."

"Why?"

"Where her next of kin. Her brother passed a few years ago. She told us what she wants to happen to her. We know all of it. I know that in the end she doesn't want to be kept alive on a ventilator and that she wants to be buried in the same cemetery as her parents and there parents before her." the thought of losing her bringing tears to her eyes, "But for right now she wants to talk to you. And I need to get ready to train with Nat."

He grabbed her arm when she turned to leave pulling her gently back over to him, "I think it would be a good idea for you to talk to her some more. She might need it."

"Your right." she says following him back into the kitchen.

"Hi Peggy." said Steve smiling at her.

"Anthony said you where alive." she whispered touching his face with her hand, "I can't believe it this is a wonderful mirical."

Bloom grabbed Tony and dragged him out of the kitchen. Leaving the two to re- re connect.


	9. Authors Note

Hey readers I need ideas on this story. Who do you think should break,become a couple, and who should come into the story. And if u hav other ideas on different stories plz tell me.


	10. IMPORTANT

Hey just letting u know the story is completed now. So yea plz don't forget to read this one instead of just reading my other note.


End file.
